


✨Problematic Prompt Palace✨

by 3nd3rb33s, imnotreal, rannythesimp



Category: Problematic shit - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Kink, Bondage, Come Inflation, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fuck off antis, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Omorashi, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, Teehee seggs, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 71
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3nd3rb33s/pseuds/3nd3rb33s, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotreal/pseuds/imnotreal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannythesimp/pseuds/rannythesimp
Summary: Mostly problematic prompts dabbles and possible future oneshots!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream/TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Charlie Dalgleish/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/Technoblade, Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jack Manifold/TommyInnit, Jschlatt/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Justin | TimeDeo/TommyInnit, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu/Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude/TommyInnit, Sapnap/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 111
Kudos: 504





	1. Intro and keys

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of people brainstorming

This is a collab problematic prompt book that a group of us "problematics" came together to make. 

What are you looking for:  
☀nsfw  
☁fluff  
⚡angst  
🗃headcannons

Kinks/warnings:  
💕praise  
😡degradation  
💔pain/masochism  
🍦come inflation/creampie  
👄vore  
🔪knife play  
🐑beastiality  
💦piss kink  
💤somnophilia  
🎥video/camera sex  
😎mindbreak  
✨little space/age regression  
🐶alpha/beta/omega shit  
😭s//lf harm  
❤blood play  
❄temperature play  
✌incest  
💧water play  
💀necrophilia  
🔗bondage  
👀voyeurism  
🔥overstimulation


	2. Dreaminnit ☀⚡🔪💔😎😭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw r//pe s//lf harm and mindbreak
> 
> Corn Dog/Korn Doogs seggsy dreaminnit prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L

Dream brainwashed Tommy in exile, raped him and used to cut him while doing it. Dream fucks Tommy up to the point where once he gets out of exile he ends up fantasizing about his past rape and getting of on the memories while cutting himself. This could be fleshed out into a whole story with some hurt/comfort from Tubbo or Sam. you can add those as ships too.


	3. Schlatt quack and tommy because I said so bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imnotreal wrote this one you fuckers ha

Its the election and tommy betrays Wilbur and joins schlatt2020 when they win they head back to the white house then schlatt gets drunk and fucks tommy quacktiy walks in his office to see him fucking tommy then joins them at the Wilbur finds out then fucks schlatt (this is gay lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please write this I'm begging you


	4. tombur and tomnoblade☀🍦😎🎥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by yours truly

Tommy gets groomed online by techno. He ends up sending naughty pictures of himself to the older cause he likes the praise. Protective Wilbur finds out about the messages when he's over at tommys house and gets angry/jealous and fucks the boy till he's stuffed full of cum and want's no one else but him. possessive Wilbur, mind break, come inflation, and aftercare.


	5. Jquackity ☀🎥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw R//pe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korn was here.

Jschlatt records himself either forcefully fucking quackity or fucking him while he sleeps. The fic plays out in recording format. Either quackity finds the recording of him being raped while sleeping and realizes what happened or Sapnap and Karl find the recording of him being raped while he was concious and hurt/comfort ensues


	6. Dreamboo ☀💤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw Somnophilia and r//pe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korn again cuz I have no life

Ranboo enderwalks to Pandora's box and right into Dreams cell where he either passes right back out or Dream fucks him while he's still under his control. Ranboo wakes up naked in dreams cell where he remembers everything only to forget it afterwards because of his amnesia


	7. tubboo / enderbees because its hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nya~! baka when i see you and you act like a baka uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read chater name for ship bitchboy cuny fag
> 
> 3nd3rb33s's idea uwu baka rawr nya when i see you and you act like a baka!!!

tubbo says something on stream that crosses a line for mr. boo and when ranboo ends stream ranboo tells tubbo to turn on his discord camera and then tubbo is forced (not really. he wants to mmsnhs) to jack off and mf isnt allowed to cum for like two hours because hes a bitchboy so hes just slowly edging himself as ranboo watches him completely fall into a sobbing, moaning mess until ranboo finally allows him to cum and then they fall asleep on call together whilst ranboo is just mumbling things like "You did so good, Tubbo. I'm proud of you." because im a slut for praise nya baka uwu rawr

im sussy XD rawr when im a baka...... nya~!


	8. Ranboo gets fucked by endermen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imnotreal wrote thus bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gangbang lol

ranboo was minding some iron and ender man were near so while ranboo was mining the ender man gang up on him and fuck him turbo comes to check on ranboo cause its been a while since he went in and dunno sees him getting fucked by 5 endermen then masturbates (gay shit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gangbang lol


	9. enderbees / tubboo again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im a slut for enderbees uwu baka nya rawr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i say baka and the rest of that shit as a joke but anyways this prompt is from 3nd3rb33s, baka uwu cunt fag bitchface baka!~

tubbo desperately hu mping ranboobs leg whilst ranboo stream and and cums whilst hes still strewaming and then twitter can fucking tell someone fucking mOANED into ranboos mic and :thumbsup: ranboo laughs at him very meanly because bitchboy came on his own fucking sweater stupid fag and then they fuck because ranboo is embarrasingly horny and very hard from tubbo literally cumming on himself so they fuck and when they wake up the address they were fucking on twitter or not it doesnt matter but twitter is just absolutely insane at that point because holy shit someone was moaning on ranboos end an they clipped it

but anyway uwu baka nya rawr~!!!!!! moans slightly and then louder and fucks you baka /j


	10. Techno/tommy☀⚡☁😭💕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> technoinnit/tomnoblade angst by yours truly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: s3lf h4rm

techno and tommy fuck but while they're fucking techno sees cuts on tommy's thighs or arms. techno is kind of heartless and just uses tommy for sex but after seeing the cuts he tries to get to know the younger better. it turns out tommy has big family issues and techno is kind of lonely so he invites the younger to stay with him so he can get out of his abusive household. lots of soft sex/aftercare and cuddles go down as the two develop a relationship. tommy slowly recovers along the way and the cuts start to get less frequent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of soft for this ship, fight me


	11. Origin smp universe Wikki ☀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korn. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Origin smp au for Wilbur/Nikki.  
> Could be makin this a lil universe.

Lonely Ghost Wilbur ends up staying outside for too long. The sun comes out and he can't find any shade so he jumps into a pond and meets a lonely siren named Nikki. They start talking to each other but Nikki accidentally starts seducing Wilbur so they end up fucking. It could be a one shot or could be continued by the rest of the origin smp members meeting and more origin smp sex.


	12. Wilbur fucks tommy cause school au ☀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS IMNOTREAL AGAIN I MAY NOT BE REAL BUT I SURE CAN WRITE MY HORNY SHIT

high school were tommy gets a bad grade and want extra credit so Wilbur the teacher fucks tommy and fucking stuffs him up (kinky) then dream the principle finds out so he fucks Wilbur as punishment (gay faggots I CAN SAY THAT IM GAY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lip bite* also I can say fag im pan


	13. dreambo. (tubbo x dream [kind of-])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo fucking dies lmao baka nya rawr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw/// waterboarding, dead body fucking (i have no idea the name but i do at the same time help), tubbo fucking dies by dream's hands and then gets fucked, drowning, mentions of cannibilism except i cant spell
> 
> nya baka rawr prompt by 3nd3rb33s

Tubbo is heading to the prison to try and beat dream up for killing tommy and is about to beat him up but instead dream grabs him, waterboards him and tubbo drowns. dream then proceeds to fuck him, and ends up eating him after because sam stopped despensing the potatoes

nya baka uwu rawr im sorry senpai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo give credit for the cannibalism thing for me. -Korn Doog


	14. Origin smp universe Tommy_ ☀🐶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kornnnnnn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy/Tubbo origin smp universe poggies

A dazed shulker Tubbo ends up out in the End because of a glitch and is left wandering around all loopy with Avian Tommy who's still too young to fly. They start staying together for a few months and quickly become good friends, until one day Tubbo ends up going into a sort of shulker heat that requires him to get fucked so he doesn't die. Tommy has to help him out


	15. JTubboinnit ☀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never not Korn Never not Korn
> 
> Jesus guys at least add some proper grammar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw r//pe and p//dophilia

Tommy sneaks over to the white house to meet Tubbo who starts to tell the blond to leave because he doesn't want them to get caught. Eventually tubbo gives in and they fuck. It all goes well until Schlatt walks in on them and as punishment rapes one of them while making the other watch


	16. again high school au with tommy and dream☀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its me again bitches imnotreal

tommy gets in trouble for texting in class he sent tubbo a dick pic as a joke and dream looks at it and demands tommy to jack off in front of him as punishment then he gives dream a blowjob lol also dream recorded it on Tommys phone and sends it to Tubbo (I'll probably right a part 2 of this shit from Tubbos pov )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUSUSUSUSUSUSUUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUS ill add some art to some of these


	17. ghostbur/fundy☀✌💤😎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fundy/wilbur smut is so underrated pls someone write some -by yours truly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: 1nc3st somnophilia and r4p3

ghostbur doesn't remember fundy is his son but finds he has some form of attraction to him. The attraction starts as fatherly care but eventually turns into something more lewd. ghostbur starts watching fundy a lot without the other boy knowing. he sees every time his son undressed/jerks off. one night while the boy is sleeping ghostbur fucks him. fundy wakes up in the middle of it and finds that he can see ghostbur. he starts crying cause it's the first time he has seen his dad in a long time. after fundy is coherent enough to understand what's going on he starts to struggle away from ghostburs grasp. wilbur doesn't stop tho despite fundy's pleas. once ghostbur is finished using him he leaves the boy a sobbing mess. over time fundy starts to craves his dads touch despite how messed up it was.


	18. tubboo / enderbees because i said so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baka nya rawr~!!!!!! made by 3nd3rb33s as you can uwu owo nya rawr baka when i see you and youre a baka see

tubbo bluntly sends a dick pic to ranboo on snap and says "I want to fuck you." and ranboo replies with a video of him staring into the camera with the caption as "Call me???" to which tubbo (obviously) calls him, an when ranboo picks up tubbo is quite literally moaning and jacking off, his camera is on and shit so ranboo just watches his face as he gets off.

Tubbo then asks ranboo to put his camera on and ranboo (obviously) does, tubbo orders him to take his pants off and edge himself, ranboo agrees and, obviously, hes a virgin so he was already close to cumming, but tubbo forces him to stop before he can, telling him to point his camera on his fucking dick and not his face, which makes ranboo embarrased asf.

he still agrees, and then starts jacking off, tubbo goes for round two and points his own camera down, they practically cum at the same time and ranboo looks absolutely ruined, considering nobody has ever done that with him

and tehen the next day tubbo asks ranboo if he wants to date him or whateva it doesnt matter the story can stop there if you want but thats just my personal shit

baka nya rawr uwu when i see u and u act like a baka


	19. Dreaminnit ☀💀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korn again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw R//pe necrophilia and cannibalism

Tommy is in prison with dream and gets killed. Dream end up fucking his dead body then eating him cause the food dispenser breaks. once Tommy is revived he is left horribly disfigured after getting half of his face eaten.


	20. tntboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baka! NYA YOU BAKA STOPPPPPP UWU   
> 3nd3rb33s wrote this,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ranboo is a whore

ranboo wears a skirt to the shop, and he got flirted with atleast four times, ofcourse, his boyfriends noticed and were nOT fucking pleased.

when they get to the car, tubbo sits in the back with ranboo, the skirt was honestly a good length, it went down below the mid of his thighs.

tubbo puts his hand on ranboo's thigh, yadayada yk????\

tubbo eventually stright up pulls the skirt up and grabs his boyfriend by the fucking hem of his shirt and starts making out with him in the back fucking seat of a car that tommy is fucking driving

ranboo is obviously a bit spooked, "WHATD I DO?!?!?!" i literally all he says before tubbo undoes his seatbelt and ranboo's, pulling ranboo on his fucking lap and making tf out with him, palming him through his boxers before straight up jacking him off dude

before ranboo can get off, tubbo literally grabs lube from the fucking front seat (WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GET IT??? NOBODY KNOWS. FANFIC LOGIC INNIT) and starts quite literally brutually fingering ranboo

after a while mf finally fucks him (bitchface made him wait like ten minutes) and tommy is jjust sitting in the front seat like :man_standing: because he wants to get fucked tooooooo :(((((((

btut its ok because tubbo doesnt let ranboo cum and then they all fuck in the house bro

they then take a fuckign shower bc wtf i dont want cum all over me whilst cuddling idk ab u bro sus asf fr

and then they watch the office together because :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

baka nya rawr


	21. Techael ☀🐶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw p//dophilia
> 
> I know my brain is fucked up

Aged up Michael goes into his first heat. His parents had left him to stay with Technoblade so when Techno catches Michael in heat he can't help but go into rut himself. They end up fucking.


	22. Tubbos pov still in the high school au lol ☀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CORN DOG IF YOU EDIT MY SHIT AGAIN ILL EDIT YOURS TOO THIS US IMNOTREAL NOT CORN DOG 
> 
> screw u ima rebel -Korn Doog

Tubbo was sick at home then tommy sent a dick pic as a joke in class tubbo is kinda smart and tells him he's going to get in trouble and tommy did then tommy gets fucked by dream but dream took Tommy's phone so he records tommy playing with him self then tommy giving dream a blowjob while tubbo watch's he masturbates to it lol (this is gay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol dick pics and blowjob


	23. Dreamnoblade ☀👄💔❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kornnrnrnrnrnrnrnnenr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk man I'm bored as hell

Dream and Techno made a bet and the bets deal was whoever won the championship got to think of a punishment for the loser and after Techno wins he thought of what would be the most humiliating thing he could do to Dream and Dream in this universe is able to basically go into tiny blob form so Techno made Dream go into blob form and basically put him in his mouth and did kinky shit with his tongue to Dream and used him as a mini flesh light poggies


	24. Fundbur ☀✌🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korninnit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Power bottom Fungi and Sub Top Wimblur

After Wilbur constantly mocks Fundy and continuously calls him a furry when they meet up Fundy ends up blowing up and pushing Wilbur down and then riding him and Wilby gets all flustered  
Another version being Ghostbur keeps trying to talk to his son while Fundy is trying to be alone and then he blows up again and fucks himself on poor Ghostburs ghost dick


	25. Wilbur/Tommy/Tubbo ☀🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hi this is Korn Doog hru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw p//dophilia

Tommy forgets that he told Tubbo to come over and starts riding Wilbur. once Tubbo comes over and sees them he thinks that Tommy is just sitting in big bro Wilbur's lap so they turn on a movie with Wilbur's' dick still in Tommy's ass. Tubbo gets up to get some popcorn and comes back just to see Tommy bouncing up and down on Wilbur's dick and joins in


	26. DILFS schlatt x philza☀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dilfs fuck each other while there kids are away also in the words of imnotreal aka crumbs "dantdm is kinda a dilf"

tommy and tubbo left the house while father fragrance and philza were flirting then after that they started making about then kid comes in the room didn't see them they continued after a while seggs and horny people stuff ( kudos and comment mother fucking bitches )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DILFS


	27. Dreaminnit☁✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need age regression fics please -yours truly

Tommy starts to go into little space while in prison with dream. Dream thinks hes joking the first time it happens but soon realises what's going down. Tommy is clingier and talks a more childlike when hes in little space. He cries a lot and wants to cuddle as well. Dream gives him a lot of attention and goes soft for the younger. Lots of cuddling and soft kisses happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed<3 i'm an attention whore with a praise kink so it'll make me very happy


	28. Fundy/ghostbur☀⚡☁😭✌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy Angst cause im a slut for angst- bylerthrives (IDK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: su1ci1d3 attempt/s3lf h4rm and 1nc3st

Dream cheats on fundy multiple times with george and fundy just kind of takes it. They live together and everytime dream leaves fundy knows exactly were the masked man is going. Fundy ends up breaking down and starts to harm himself. Ghostbur finds his son right before hes about to commit suicide by overdosing and saves him. After a bit of care Ghostbur tells fundy dream isnt the right man for him and They fuck to spite dream. Dream ends up walking in on it and gets truamatized.


	29. Bloodnoblade ☀🔪💔❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korn Dooooooooooog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw blood and character death (but he comes back to life)
> 
> Techno x the blood god

A younger Technoblade loses all his 3 lives and the blood god offers him immortality for his virginity and blood and he agrees so they fuck and since the blood god is the blood god he cuts him up literally everywhere so Techno bleeds out just to wake up with a bunch of scars blood thirst and voices in his head


	30. Schlatt x tommy ( this is one of my favorite ships I'm sorry)☀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imnotreal is a schlatt kinnie -by a person that isn't real

The (some)dream smp meet up there at wilburs house and Wilbur leaves for a bit so schlatt goes to the bathroom to watch porn and tommy needs to get a towel from the bath room and jshit forgot to lock the door so tommy walks in on him ( its funny cause schlatt is tommys idol) schlatt just stares at tommy until he ask what he was doing after him explaing tommy gets a erction so then seggys shit happens then Wilbur comes back a never knows what happened even though schlatt makes jokes about it everyone thinks there just jokes lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment you mother fucking bitches also someone please write this I would love that also we update this prompt shit every day


	31. Fundnoblade ☀💦🐶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korn Dog not Porn Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piss Piss Piss

Fundy goes into heat and his instincts make him want to piss on shit so he goes on a pissing rampage and Techno ends up smelling it and that causes him to go into rut and they fuck hooray


	32. Technoboo💧💔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korno Doggoinni

Technoblade and Ranboo go on an expedition and after Ranboo accidentally gets hit by water next to a waterfall he gets turned on and Techno notices his erection and helps out


	33. Tombur cause why not fuck you ☀🖕🔗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im best mother fucker in the world cause imnotreal (funny joke laugh you fucker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment I want attention bitch

Wilbur was streaming and someone made a dono thats said "I drew tommy bondage art I think you should look at it *insert some user name* Wilbur acted disgusted even tho he wanted to see it after, the stream ended he checked out the art and guess what he was hard lolololol Wilbur called tommy while in the call he started jacking off but didn't tell tommy but it was easy to notice with moans coming out of his mouth " will are you fucking masturbating in a call?" then wil explained then asked Tommy to recreat the photo as a joke but he agreed to do it after that Wilbur received a photo a day later of tommy naked and in ropes (Ill ad art tommarow im to lazy right now )


	34. Nihachu/minx☀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im soft for them but im also horny and in love with both of them -yours truly

Nihachu and minx are roomates. When nihachu thinks minx is sleeping she decides to use a vibrator to get off. Minx overhears nihachus lewd moans and starts to rub her clit to the sounds. This happens a few times until finally minx "accidently" walks in on nikki and they get off together. Nipple sucking, sex toys, overstimulation.


	35. nihachu/minx☁⚡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls im soft them -bylerthrives(IDK)

Nihachu gets anxious after a livestream and minx notices. Minx being the absolutely love stricken dork she is calls nihachu up to make sure everythings ok. They talk about the stresses of streaming and minx assures nikki everything gonna be fine. Lots of flirting and soft giggling. Maybe a little bit of crying nihachu and slightly awkward and blushy minx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS FOR ME PLS, ILL FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU<3


	36. Dream/Tommy/Ranboo 💤🎥🔗👀🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokokokorn Dooooogggg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw r//pe
> 
> Bondage overstim voyeurism drugged sex and somnophilia

During the beginning of exile Tommy still doesn't listen and instead of blowing Tommy's things up Dream decides to sexually torture him and often straps him up in ropes and shoves a vibrator up his ass all day and then fucks him and one day Ranboo comes to visit Tommy and witnesses what was happening but instead of being horrified he couldn't help but get turned on so he'd often visit just to watch masturbate and then run away in shame and one day Dream catches him watching and then forces him to fuck a passed out drugged Tommy and records it just to broadcast in L'manburg.


	37. jschlatt/tubbo☀✌🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yours truly back at it again with another bangerrrrrrrrrrrrr
> 
> i ruined dadschlatt sorry
> 
> but also not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: 1nc3st, d4ddy k1nk (is that a trigger, I feel like it deserves to be cause sometimes it can be cringe)

this idea takes place during Jschlatts presidency when tubbo is his secretary. Jschlatt gave tubbo away when the boy was just a baby so he doesn't know that tubbo is his son. tubbo knows that schlatt is his father though. Jschlatt starts to flirt with tubbo a lot after meeting the boy and tubbo just kind of goes along with it cause he's scared that if he denies the man, Schlatt will figure out that he's his son. one day Schlatt gets a little too drunk and pins tubbo to a wall. schlatt is unable to control himself while under the influence so he ends up aggressively making out with the boy. eventually Schlatt takes tubbo to his room. tubbo despite knowing it's his father, gets aroused by the actions and agrees to sleep with the man. after a little overstimulation tubbo accidently calls schlatt "daddy" repeatedly which leads to Schlatt catching on to who tubbo is. Schlatt is kind of a dictator though with a lack of morals so he kind of doesn't give a shit and continues to fuck his son. Maybe even enjoying it more now that he knows who the tubbo is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me comments and kudos please UwU. ill call you daddy and give you lots of kisses if you do<33
> 
> Learn to spell /j /lh -Korn Doog


	38. tombur☀😎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's almost 4 am but sleep is for the weak. I'll choose problematic brainrot over being able to function like a normal person with an ok sleep schedule any day- yours truly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: pseudo incest (they're not actually related, sbi just lives together in a big minecraft house tehee)

tommy, techno, Wilbur, and philza all live together. tommy ends up sleeping in Wilbur's room after being woken up from a nightmare. they share a small bed and Wilbur kind of cuddles tommy as comfort for the bad dream. once tommy falls asleep, he has a wet dream about techno and unconsciously humps against Wilbur's leg. Wilbur wakes up from the brash movements and overhears tommy moaning out techno's name in his sleep. in the morning Wilbur brings up the situation in a teasing manner and threatens to tell techno. tommy gets very embarrassed and promises Wilbur that he'll do anything for the older to not tell. Wilbur suggests that tommy should sit in his lap. once tommy is in his lap wilbur starts to hump the boys ass, grasping Tommy's hips and slowly grinding his clothed cock into the boy until he's satisfied. Wilbur keeps holding the situation above Tommy's head afterwards and ends up requesting to do many lewd thing to tommy in exchange for not telling. eventually they start full out fucking. soon tommy's wet dreams are no longer of techno, but rather of wilbur fucking him senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls give me attention with kudos/bookmarks/comments/subscriptions/. I gave up sleep for this<3


	39. Wilbcicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korn Doogs brains melting send help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppy play

Slimecicle has a bunch of puppy play sex toys he tries to hide away and one day while he does his kinky shit alone in his room he forgets to lock the door and Wilbur comes barging in wondering what the noise was but it was just Slimecicle jerking off with a Tail butt plug a collar and head band on and after that sex happens poggers


	40. eret/fundy☀💔❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i would apologize but I'm not sorry lovelys<3 -yours truly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: cock and ball torture:)

eret doesn't show up to fundys adoption so fundy tries to fight him out of anger. eret isn't having that shit tho so he knocks fundy to the ground and steps on his dick with his platforms on. fundy crys out in pain but eret just calls him a "stupid furry bitch" and continues to torture his cock. eret probably fucks him afterwards or maybe rides on his limp bleeding dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the more kudos/comments, the higher the chance fundy will get a father<3
> 
> mans just wants a dad, please give me attention to support the cause.


	41. Sapnap☀💔🍦❄

Sapnap goes to the nether just to get jumped by a pack of piglins in rut. Lots of heat play and rough fucking follow up with that


	42. tombur because i am bored☀⚡(ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nya baka rawr uwu hello babe i havent posted in a bit im baka tho baka this is from 3nd3rb33s!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> b~b~b~B~bAKA UWU!

wilbur walks in on tommy jacking off and tommy gets embarrased asf nd just "WILBUR! HOLY SHIT IMSOSORRY-" or something and then wil is like "baka uwu rawr its okay bb boy let me help ou rawrr baka " and then they fuck but the baka and rawr arrent included in the story uwu baka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter lol  
> https://twitter.com/3nd3rb33s_ (private!!! ill accept you soon :])  
> guys baka uwu rawr (i didnt say it enough this chapter okay baka? be a good baka and dont be a baka)


	43. Prophecy/Legend 🗃type thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korn Doog here again hello

All of Dream smps events actually come from an old forgotten prophecy or legend that only Techno remembers because of the blood gods constant whisper of legends and prophecies so he knew all about what would happen in the future


	44. tommy/techno☀🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know this ship is very poggers so take the food losers<3 -yours truly

tommy and techno are living together. tommy is in his room getting off with a remote controlled vibrating dildo. He's trying to muffle his moans into his pillow so techno doesn't hear from the next room over. unfortunately tommy accidently turns the remote to the highest setting and and drops it. he's unable to retrieve the remote because the vibrations from the dildo are too strong on his prostate. a few hours later techno walks in Tommy's room to check up on him only to find the younger extremely overstimulated with his eyes rolled into the back of his head while his prostate is still being continuously abused. tommy thighs are shaking and his own cum is smeared all over his stomach. techno isn't a pedophile but god damn, seeing tommy like that turns him the fuck on. he carefully finds the remote that had been dropped and turns the dildo off before pulling the sex toy out of tommy's ass. tommy is about to breathlessly thank him when techno decides to shove his own giant cock in the blonds gaping hole. techno ends up fucking tommy senseless until all the boy can say are nonsensical mumbles and pleas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got this far into the prompt book drop a comment telling me I'm a good boy or something. idk, just give me attention pls<3


	45. Farmer Tech and Phil☀👀💕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KoKoKoKorn DoDoDoDoog

A horny farmer Techno ends up wondering how it would feel to bottom or try anal and the voices talk him into doing it out in his garden with one of the pickles he just grown and Phil comes home just to see him fucking himself with 2 pickles in his ass and watches him doing it alone for a few minutes until he goes out there to do it himself


	46. Tubbooinnit Camboy sugar daddy ☀🎥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kooroororn Doog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3nd3rb33s started the prompt off I Just expanded it a but

Tubbo and Ranboo are both femboy pornstars that make videos together and one day Tommy with a rich as fuck family comes in and sends a donation with a bunch of money saying "I'll pay even more if you meet me irl" and Tubbo and Ranboo being dumbasses agree so they meet up and start to fall in love and have lots of sex 😎


	47. rantit ( im a comedy genius )☀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imnotreal wrote this cause she's so pretty and a fucking bitch

Rantit was in enderman heat cause why not anyways he wants to fuck tubbo but he's in the mine so he fucks the grass instead he takes a block out if the ground puts stuff you need for seggy time then he fucking pounds the grass block in the end tubbo ask when there fucking later why ranboo had dirt on his cock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give kudos and comment cause im a attention seeking ass hole


	48. Tombur ☁⚡🎥😭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3nd3rb33s wrote this u baka

Wil finds tommys OF (onlyfans) and figures out hes been self harming, he (obviously) confronts him ab it and tommy gets all defensive and angry and then just completely breaks down whilst wil comforts him and makes sure hes okay before he asks why (insert your idea as to why) and then they cuddle :) no sex in this chapter if you dont want, but here can also be. tommys user is also slvttyt0mmy (also optional, just an idea)


	49. Jschlatt/Tommy/Tubbo☀🎥🔥💔🔗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korn Schlong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw r//pe  
> Imnotreal came up with most of this prompt and the rest of us expanded it

During the L'manberg and Pogtopia wars Jschlatt kidnaps Tommy, ties him up and records himself fucking the boy and blackmailing him with it. After trying to sneak into L'manberg Tommy ends up sending the sex tape to Tubbo who gets off on it without the blond knowing. Eventually Jschlatt catches tubbo masturbating to it and fucks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited by yours truly - guys pls try to at least phrase things in correct sentences lmfao <3


	50. lololol schlatt innit cause why not ☀🔗✌🎥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol I don't exist anymore -imnotreal

tommy kidnaps schlatt and put him in a basement then makes sex tapes and shit with him and puts him in ropes some times. one time tommy decided to send a video to tubbo cause schlatt tried to escape and tubbo did somethings with that video ( cum ) after while of tubbo using the same video he awkwardly asked tommy for a second video he agreed and asked him if he wanted vist schlatt did he say yes yeah sure fuck he did when tubbo came to visit schlatt was tired he expected him to be a sex slave at this point was still normal schlatt then tommy let tubbo fuck schlatt ( lol I'm tired I had to take a 2 hour car ride to the doctors for medicine at 8am today sorry if this is shit )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment bitches also someone please write this 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭


	51. techno/wilbur☀😡🎥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the help with this one korn, I love you<3333 /p -yours truly

techno and Wilbur are talking about Minecraft lore over a discord voice chat channel. Wilbur starts to flirt and ask about techno's sex life and kinks while they're on the call. techno uncomfortably avoids the question and ends up calling wilbur a "man whore" after the british man tries to pry's more. wilbur's Degradation kink acts up after hearing the degrading name and starts to stutter. techno notices Wilbur's flustered speech and gets a little cockier and starts to call Wilbur more humiliating names. Wilbur palms himself and they end up turning on their cameras and jerking off together on the call. maybe later either tubbo or tommy join the call and accidently catch the private moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me comments pls maybe<3


	52. Tubbo/Tommy(/Ranboo?)⚡☀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kormn

After Tommy dies in prison Tubbo copes by having sex and marrying ranboo. once Tommy is revived he sees that Tubbo had got with Ranboo and is angry. Tubbo still loves Tommy and tries to go explain but Tommy doesn't listen and they get into a fight. Tubbo ends up kissing Tommy to get him to shut up. They start making out and having hate sex. The next morning Tommy goes back to his house and they never talk again.


	53. Platonic or nah Tubboinnt ⚡☁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kron Doog

Apocalypse au Tommy is with a group of survivors(sbi) and Tubbo is with another group(dream team). they are in rival groups but they where friends/lovers before the apocalypse so they're trying to keep that a secret. In order to still talk they would always sneak out and go to one last standing street lamp they dubbed L'lamp until one day both of the groups followed them too their meet up spot. When they went to do their usual greeting one of them gets shot and the other goes running over to their body. They could either die with an angsty ending or both of the survivor groups team up to save them with a fluffy ending. Another is where they both get shot by the rival teams and then the teams fight and grieve afterwards.


	54. Jquackity ☀😡💔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krorono Doog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gun playyyyy

After Quackity and Schlatt have a fight, Schlatt ends up pulling a gun out and threatening Quackity. unfortunately Quackity is a weird little fuck so he pops a boner and Schlatt notices. Schlatt ends up fucking him with the gun and then they have roughhh sex.


	55. Tubboinnit☀😡💔🔗🔪🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horn Dog- I mean Korn Doog
> 
> Prompt by @cyaraanne I just typed this and spiced it up a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw r//pe and kidnapping

After Tommy finds Tubbo cheating on him with Ranboo the blond ends up killing the enderman hybrid and kidnapping Tubbo. Afterwards he drugs Tubbo and tortures him in a secret room that Sam Nook built for him. He does all kinds of things to Tubbo in the room. Tubbo eventually gains Stockholm syndrome and begins to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grammar fixed by blerthrives cause all of you are illiterate little shits
> 
> stfu<3


	56. enderbees ☀🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> made by 3nd3rb33s you baka

tubbo fucking ranboo with a dildo until ranboo cums so hard that he can taste the lust in his mouth, his legs shake and his toes curl in pleasure and he can only see black and white, he tried to catch his breath, focus his vision, and stop shaking but tubbo keeps going, and damn, it does feel good, but at the same time it hurts, tears streaming down his face and all he can do is whimper, because he doesn’t want tubbo to /stop/, because it feels good, but hurts so goddamn much

nya 🙏😔 i like this prompt so much baka if u write this please tell me i’ll kiss you on the lips, tell me on my twitter tho, @3nd3rb33s_


	57. enderbees ☀👀🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idea made by korn_doog but written by your local baka, 3nd3rb33s!!!

basically the last chapter i made, but ranboo is jacking off, overstimulating himself with a vibrating dildo, tubbo walks in and ranboo doesnt exactly notice him /atall,/ so he keeps going as tubbo just watches him completely ruin himself 

uwu baaaahkaaaa when i see you, aheha, and you act like a bahka ~ anyways follow my twitter @3nd3rb33s_


	58. quackboyhalo cause why not ☀🎥 I would consider it a prompt but more detailed idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poverty its a genius interview:hi I'm carrot know as imnotreal and I write problematic prompts

I didn't watch them stream cause twitch was a bitch

when the stream ended quacktiy got turned on from bbhs voice then he calls bad touching him self while in the call and bad doesn't notice it isn't a joke until quacktiy accidently turned the camera on and bad saw quacktiys cock and screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" then quacktiy just continued moaning and whining for bad to join him he finally agreed and joined the masterbation after they cummed ranboo joined the call to tell quacktiy about the script and saw both there dicks out with cum on them left as fast as he could then made a joke about it one Twitter saying "I've never left a discord call sooner" without context

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and kudos cause im a attention seeking shit head <3


	59. Nikkiblade ☁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kron Korn Doog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at fluff cuz I have no idea how to

After seeing Nikki have a breakdown and burn L'mantree Techno takes her into the syndicate and comforts her. While they spend more time together in the syndicate Techno starts to fall in love with Nikki but doesn't know how to confess. The pigman begins giving nikki flowers and confessing his love through their language. Nikki has also learned flower language before so she ends up asking him out in the end.


	60. Jschlatt/Tubbo/Wilbur ☀😡🔪 💔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kienenen5nmm Korn Doog and urs truly made tbjs oh my godbholu wiwie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw r//pe

Jschlatt works as a trucker but shipments aren't the only thing he picks up. He also picks up hitchhikers and one day Tubbo is unfortunately his victim. Tubbo gets stranded on the side of the road at night and Schlatt picks him up and offers a ride. the ram hybrid ends up drugging tubbo and raping him. he then proceeds to puts tubbos drugged out body in the back of his trunk. Afterwards schlatt starts driving again and sees Wilbur on the side of the road too. He proceeds to pick up Wilbur, who eventually notices someones in the trunk. Wilbur tries to run away after seeing the body but Schlatt catches up with the burnet and uses him as he pleases.


	61. tommy tubbo and ranboo ☀ there's more emojis to put but I'm lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> credits to @MJWLOVE for letting me use this prompt they wrote on discord go to them

tommy is antagonizing ranboo and tubbo during a stream that he's not even in, by sending them naughty photos and videos with flirty comments, so they are very s t r a i n e d, during the stream  
when they end the stream, they go to tommy's room(or u could make them vc sex ig, but its not as fun) and basically cockring him up, one of them fingering him n then fucking him while the other rides his cock? n just e d g i n g him for like hours cuz hes a naughty boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment cause I took someone else's prompt (with permission)


	62. Tubbooinnit☀😡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokokokorn

1Tommy ends up losing a be with his friends in college so he has to dress up feminine for a week and he ends up catching Ranboo and Tubbo's eyes in a cafe. They go and both talk to him and hit it off. After a 2 days into the week of talking Tubbo and Ranboo just kept staring until one day Tommy catches them and decides to start teasing them by wearing some of his more revealing clothes for a bit. Later in the afternoon Tubbo and Ranboo go to have a sleepover at Tommy's and Tommy sits on one of their laps and once he feels Tubbo and/or Ranboo get hard he starts to grind down on them then they fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My vrian is msmeleou


	63. quackity and tommy teach dream a lesson ☀👀🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say this is rape! if you are uncomfy with that then please dont read this chapter :))

what if quackity decides to take tommy back to the prison? like what i mean is what if he takes tommy on a visit with him to see dream? Once they get there tommys confused because sam gave quackity weapons and let him keep them while going inside. Tommy becomes slightly more hesitant because he doesnt want to die again but then quackity is like- "he cant hurt you anymore. i made sure of that" and so tommy is like- "fine. but if he tries to hit me even once im leaving." and then well they head inside. dream seems slightly off about quackity before he sees tommy and walks up to him, ready to talk before quackity pulls him back and is like "you dont want to be afraid of him anymore right?" and tommy nods then quackity like- proceeds to take off dreams clothes all the while hes screaming for sam and telling him to let him go. Quackity then proceeds to fuck dream brutally in front of tommy and dream is crying out for help and trying to tell tommy that he was his friend and for a second tommy walks up to him before quackity shakes his head and is like "how about you shut him up instead?" and so tommy hesitantly takes off his pants while dream is begging for him not to then quackity is like "it will only get worse if you bite him so i recommend not doing that" and well-they spitroast him over and over and even switch sides at some point. Why wasnt sam helping? because well he was simply watching on the camera while getting off himself :))


	64. george and tommy are the gayest bitches known to man☁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentioned dnf so if you dont like that then please dont read this chapter

george cheating on dream with tommy  
just like  
tommy: "you stole my happiness so i just stole your boyfriend bitch"


	65. Tubboinnt ☁✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hello Hola this is korn kosnt doh yes korn fog mhm korn dog

After Tommy gets revived and goes into the hotel just to get into a fight with jack manifold he has a breakdown outside and Tubbo who was stalking him the whole time rushed over trying to help Tommy. Once he's able to calm Tommy down Toms immediately starts to age regress and Tubbo brings him to his house where they spend the night together and cuddle. In the morning Tommy and Tubbo end up talking and comforting each other about all that's happening and then they have soft cuddles and kisses :>


	66. deo and tommy are pogging ☁⚡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suffer lol

Tommy and deo didnt like leaving each other but tommy had to follow his brother. he needed his brother. They werent even able to confess to eachother before tommy left and so like, after a lot of begging dream finally lets deo on and tommy is nearly in tears because as soon as he runs to spawn he sees the man he has loved before over and year and without a second thought hugs him tightly. its all wholesome and shit until the sun is going down and they decide to sit on the bench. Tommy is playing cat and well, they both confess. they then share a passionate kiss, the sun going down in the background but then...wait..tommy wakes up? suddenly hes in the house he used to call home and now feeling more empty then ever. He walks out of his house, instantly walking to the big innit hotel to start his day. and he ignores the beating in his heart as he tries to forget his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ranny was hererererer


	67. jack and tommy are sussy! while wilbur watches!☀👀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i refer to wilbur as ghostbur here because hes literally a fucking ghost in origins smp

origins smp time because dsmp tommy and jack arent on good terms. 

basically 'ghostbur' is messing around with them. you know the livestream where he teased them and hit them you know you know. and so tommy gets fed up with this bullshit and fucking whispers to jack saying they should try and make 'ghostbur' uncomfy and leave and so? they share a kiss. 'ghostbur' is just like, "what why are they kissing" and eventually things start to get heated and they forget 'ghostbur' completely. jack pushes tommy to the ground and 'ghostbur' is just watching, his eyes basically popping out of the sockets. He didnt know why he was still here. why was he watching them? why did he enjoy watching tommys moan and being fucked? eventually 'ghostbur' gets his own problem and begins to jack off while watching the scene and its just very hot and sexy


	68. Purpled likes tommy in a skirt☀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> purpled likes men in skirts and tommy just so happens to make a bet with him LMAOOOO LOSERRRR

Tommy and purpled do a bedwars competition and whoever loses has to where a skirt...to no surprise tommy loses. Hes very nervous and shy about it and purpled tells him its okay if he doesnt want to but he finds himself doing it anyways. He feels very powerful in the skirt and so when he livestreams he has to tell everyone just how he feels and chat is like "MORE POSSIBLY??" and tommy just laughs it off. meanwhile purpled is fucking shocked. tommy looked fucking sexy as hell. his thighs were so pale and purpled just wanted to mark them down and tommy just, he looked so fucking adorable. Purpled acted like he was okay on stream but when tommy ended it he realized he was hard. tommy still has his camera on so he happily tells him theres something on the ground behind him and tommy hesitantly turns around and bends over and purpled nearly comes at the sight. when they leave the call, purpled deals with his hard on, the thought of tommy bouncing on his dick making him come faster then he usually would. he figured out something that day, he has a thing for men in skirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahah ranny ahahhahha


	69. tommy and sapnap smoke some weed ahahha!☀☁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its basically meant to be fluffy smut gdvbfhnef

sapnap has a talk with tommy after he gets out of the prison and at first everything is going fine until sapnap asks if hes wants to relax. Tommy with no hesitation agrees and well, they smoke some weed together. Tommy feels all happy and cant stop laughing at everything and sapnap thinks its adorable. tommy without thinking pulls him into a kiss and well things start to get sort of heated from there. so then sapnap is like "i know another way to help you relax" and tommy nods helplessly and well they have a good fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am spamming with updates LMAOOOO


	70. Awesaminnit☀🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korjjrjrn Doh godm korn dog

After Tommy yelled at Sam for keeping him in prison and letting Dream kill him and Sam punishes Tommy for it. He ends up bringing Tommy to a cell and fucking him senseless but not letting him cum until he's done and all he lets Tommy do is jerk off alone.


	71. Tommy/Minx ☀🎥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kor n Do o g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Milfy

During Wilbur's platonic love or host couldn't take his eyes off Minx and once everyone brought up how he was zoning out whenever he talked to Minx. She ended up noticing and after the love or host was over Minx got him in call with her and teased him for it and he can't help but want to jerk off. He turns off his video camera and then tries to mute, not noticing it didn't turn off while he was rushing so he starts to jerk off to Minx while using the excuse he went to the bathroom in chat. Minx ends up hearing him moan her name eventually and starts teasing him more until he has enough and turns on his cam too and they both get off to eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to kudos and comment if u loved our sexy sexy idea's poggers of thy champ


End file.
